In conventional claw-pole automotive alternators, power generating characteristics have been improved by disposing permanent magnets between claw-shaped magnetic poles (see Patent Literature 1, for example). However, in Patent Literature 1, no description or indication is made concerning using automotive alternators as automotive dynamoelectric machines for performing engine starting and generating.
In conventional techniques for claw-pole dynamoelectric machines having engine starting functions and generating functions, no mention is made of measures for making starting functions and generating functions compatible when permanent magnets are disposed between the claw-shaped magnetic poles.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 2,548,882 (Specifications)